I'm Your Biggest fan
by Amypilierfan123
Summary: Mark is a huge fan of the youtuber Jacksepticeye so he finally gets his chance to be with him but it goes badly This is my first dark fic not darkliper... just a dark/rape and kind of scary story also this was a request hope u like it


Mark was pacing around in his room waiting and waiting until finally he heard his phone ping with new nonfiction. Mark hurried over to his desk and sat in his chair and looked at his phone showing that his most favorite youtuber Jacksepticeye had posted a brand new video.

Mark opened up his computer and loaded up YouTube and saw Jack's new video he clicked on it as fast as his finger could. "TOP OF THE MORNING TO YOU LADDIES! MY NAME'S JACKSEPTICEEYE! And today we will be playing another update of HAPPY WHEELS!

Mark giggled in his chair and spun around watching his most favorite youtuber around his room there was pictures everywhere of Jack and he had proby 10 plushies of Sam and little dolls made of Jack and even shirts and everything. If Jack came into his room he would faint from all the stuff of him.

Mark watched the video with glee and when Jack was done with the video Mark touched the screen "don't go Jack… I just want you to notice me!" Mark sighed and banged his fist on the computer desk. "I must find a way to get Jack to notice me." Mark pulled up google and his face lit up with an evil grin. "Yes this is the way I'll do it and it will be amazing."

A few weeks later

Jack finished up his video for the night and checked his twitter and answered some fan mail he stumbled across a red envelope with just the name your biggest fan on it. Jack looked over the evlope and carefully opened it, when he opened it black dust poofed out of it. Jack coughed and he stood up from his chair and caught his breath from the stuff. Jack didn't see anything else in the evlope and he threw it in the trash.

Jack deiced to head to take a shower he started walking and his eyesight got blurry and he felt his heartbeat speed up and he placed his hand on the wall as he felt dizzy. Then he felt his knees give out and he fell to the floor and the next thing he saw was blackness.

A guy wearing all black and a black ski mask saw Jack fall to the floor and he unlocked Jack's front door with a lock pick and made his way into the hallway where Jack lay unconscious. "Red flame this is black flame, come in." "Black Flame this is red flame what can I do for you?" "The deed is done sir." "Ah, very good Black Flame bring him to my chamber." "Yes sir."

The man picked up Jack bridal style and put him in the back of his black truck and sped off into the night. An hour away from Jack's house the man parked behind a big warehouse behind some docks by the river. The man known as Black Flame picked Jack up and Jack was still out cold. He carried Jack in where Mark was standing, Mark saw Black Flame holding Jack in his arms and he clapped his hands. "Oh goodie you got him, here put him in the chair and duck tape his mouth and bind his hands we don't need him trying to scream or escape when he wakes up."

Black Flame just looked at Mark and nodded, after he was done what Mark told him he walked up to him. "Where's my money?" "Oh, yes here" Mark handed Black Flame a briefcase holding $10,000 and Black Flame smiled 'pleasure doing business with you Markiplier."

"The pleasure is all mine Mr. Flame." "So, what are you going to do with the green haired guy?" "That is for me to know and you to just not worry about it." Black Flame snickered "ok, well I bid you farewell." Black Flame headed out and was never heard from again.

Mark walked up to Jack's form and kneeled down in front of him he couldn't believe it Jacksepticeye, Sean was in his clutches. Mark ran a hand though his green hair and down his cheek and placed his hand on Jack's chest feeling Jack's heartbeat against his palm. "He's here, he's really here, breathing and everything in my grasp."

Mark laughed and stood up and waited for Jack to wake up. He pulled a chair up by Jack and waited. A few more minutes passed and Jack slowly started to wake up he blinked his eyes and took a few deep breaths. Once his eyes adjusted to the light and lifted his head and looked around.

His wrists hurt and his head felt like he drank way to much that his body could handle he looked up some more and came face to face with a red haired man with glasses and a crazed look on his face. Jack tried to scream but felt that his mouth was covered by something sticky, he tried to move his hands but they were bided hence his wrist hurting.

Jack looked at the man with fear and sadness in his eyes. "Well you finally decided to wake up, I thought you would never wake up." Jack tried to talk but his words were muffled by the tape." "Ah, lets hear what you need to say, I love your voice so we cant let that be kept away, you better not scream though or the bulge in my pocket will be pointed to your chest."

Jack looked even more scared when the man said he had a gun so Jack just nodded and let Mark remove the tape. Mark removed the tape from Jack's mouth and Jack gasped out from the pain from the tape ripping at his skin and lips. Jack looked up at the man in front of him "Now who the fuck are you!"

"Now, now Jackaboy temper, temper." "I am Markiplier and I'm your biggest fan and now you are in my clutches." "What, why." Mark sighed "because you never answer my fan mail and or anything! So I took that matter into my own hands and had you kidnap and now you are mine and I can do whatever I want.

Mark ran his hands over Jack's chest and down his legs. Jack squirmed at Mark's touch "fucking stop touching me!" Jack tried to fight against his bonds. Mark growled and pulled out the gun from his pocket.

"Stop moving or I will end you!" "You're fucking crazy man!" Mark laughed "crazy, crazy! That's all I hear I'm not crazy I'm just like your other fans who are in madly in love with you and I want you all to myself no one can have you except me. Mark jumped on Jack's lap and gently wrapped his hands around Jack's throat.

Jack choked "s, stop it!" Mark grinned against Jack's hips while gently choking him, the feel of choking someone turned Mark on. Jack was starting to feel lightheaded and Mark could feel Jack's pulse racing against his finger tips. Mark stopped his actions before he killed his own idol.

Mark let go and got off Jack. Jack lay there breathing heavy and had a dazed look in his eye. Mark just ran a hand though Jack's green hair and Jack passed out from the light headed feeling. Mark just laughed "your mine now!"

(I'm sry for this scene)

Mark untied Jack's bonds and Mark picked up Jack's limp body and carried him to the little bedroom in his chamber, he placed Jack's limp body on the bed. Mark took rope and tied Jack back up to the posts on the headboard.

Mark took off Jack's shirt, running his tongue down Jack's neck over the pulsing vein in his neck and down his neck to his chest, licking each nipple and getting them hard. Jack moaned in his dazed state.

Mark moved his hands to Jack's pants, which were his flamingo shorts and he pulled them down and rubbed Jack's dick though his underwear, Jack started to wake up he felt he was tied up again and he looked and saw he was naked. Jack screamed "no, what the fuck are you doing to me!" "Shh, my pet" Mark grabbed a sock and shoved it in Jack's mouth.

Jack gagged at the sock going in his mouth and he tried to spit it out. "Don't you dare spit that sock out I still have the gun here with me don't make me use it, I wont kill you I will just make it hurt a lot more!"

Jack just sighed and a slight tear ran down his cheek. Mark then pulled down his underwear letting his dick come out of the cotton prison and Jack just whimpered mumbling "leave me alone, please…" Mark just laughed and flipped Jack over and Mark lubed up his dick and not stretching or anything he plowed into Jack's hole.

The shook from Jack made the sock come out of his mouth and he screamed so loud. Mark just moaned "oh god yes Jack, you don't know how long I have waited to do this! You are mine and mine only!"

Little did Mark know outside the building was surrounded by men in black (not from the movie lol) A call from some of Jack's friends saying that Jack was missing for twenty-four hours and a search party had rung out. They had a match where Jack was and raided the place.

Two men where by the door and armed with guns they bust down the door and ran in side yelling out Jack's name "SEAN!" Mark stopped his actions and pulled on his pants and grabbed the gun that was his pants.

"YOU CALL THE COPS!" Mark cried out. Jack looked at him "no I swear I didn't!" Mark just growled "you lying son of a bitch, you will pay!" Before the cops came in Mark raised the gun and shot Jack in the chest. Jack screamed out and passed out from the bullet wound with his chin dropped onto his chest

The cops busted in guns raised to Mark's chest "Mr. Fischbach you are under arrest for kidnapping!" Mark looked at them and pointed his gun at them "no I am not going back to jail! You have to catch me first!" Mark ran off leaving Jack's lifeless body on the bed.

A medic ran to Jack's side and they untied Jack's bonds and checked over his wound and his vital signs he still was breathing and his pulse was very weak but he was still alive as the bullet missed his heart by a few inches. The two police offers ran after Mark while the medics took Jack to the hospital.

Mark ran into the woods next to the docks and the police had sent dogs to search for Mark, they soon found him up in a tree. They shot at Mark and got him in the leg and Mark fell out of the tree groaning in pain. The cops handcuffed him and the medic patched up his leg as it was just a graze and no bullet went into his leg.

Mark was sent back to Jail for kidnapping as he has tried this before with another youtuber named Aaron from the Game Grumps.

A few days go by and Jack was still in the hospital for his injures and he told his youtubers of what happened and everything. Mark however was put in prison up to 10 years and Jack put a restraint order on Mark and got extra security installed into his house.

The end.


End file.
